Cruel Destino
by Ikeuchi Mina
Summary: AU. Desde el principio fue difícil, a una corta edad ya había sido victima de mucho sufrimiento. Pero la llegada de una personita provocará un cambio. Aun ahora en el presente sigo sufriendo, pero te tengo a ti... SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes de dejarles este capi quería aclararles que por publicar esta nueva historia no voy a dejar de lado "Un secuestro y un amor", para nada xD... Ese es mi primer Fic y por ende mi regalón x3 jamás lo dejaría.

Bueno volviendo a este Fic. Esto se me ocurrió después de ver una noticia en la televisión, por lo que se podría decir que esta basado en un hecho real... por eso... si... pueden asustarse... kukuku xP

Jaja nah... no es para tanto. No creo que sea para asustarse, tal vez a algunas les de tristeza... o tal vez si se asusten o.o ... o yo que sé xD

Pero si es enserio que está basado en un hecho real eh? Yo solo lo adapté cambiando personajes, tiempos, lugares y el principio... y algunas que otras cositas y... bueno, casi todo xd... pero es obvio, no podía ser todo tan pero tan igual xD pero una parte de la historia es la misma (aunque claro eso se verá más adelante xP no creo que logren descubrir de que noticia se trata en este capi xD para las que son de mi país y posiblemente la hayan visto xD).

Solo espero que les guste de verdad ... Ahora... ya no los entretengo más (?).

Disfruten de la lectura tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndola : )

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 1º**

... Tan solo tenían ocho meses de noviazgo, pero se conocían y querían desde que tenían apenas 6 años...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo comenzó cuando la familia Uchiha llegó en aquel camión de mudanza, y los dos hermanos bajaron de él, el más pequeño con la ayuda del mayor, debido a la altura. 

Ver su pequeño rostro al principio, el cual le dirigía una sorprendida mirada a la niña que se hallaba de la mano de su madre, observando como los nuevos vecinos se instalaban en su nueva propiedad, junto a su hogar. El pequeño, que se encontraba junto a su hermano mayor, le tironeó suavemente la camisa a este para llamar su atención, el joven, de no más de 13 años, se inclinó levemente hacia el pequeñito para oír lo que este tenía que decirle al oído con tanta urgencia. 

Vio como le decía algo con insistencia, para luego ver como el mayor le dirigía una mirada a la causante de la agitación del pequeño. Pudo apreciar como soltaba una pequeña risita al verla, luego golpeó al pequeño con dos dedos en la frente y revolvió su cabello. Se sorprendió al ver eso. El mayor se adentró a su nuevo hogar dejando al niño allí, este le dirigió un último vistazo a la pequeña con una mirada que parecía molesta, teniendo una mano en su frente, luego de eso entró al lugar corriendo...

Pero ese solo había sido el comienzo. Los días que siguieron a ese fueron bastante agitados. Recordaba como de vez en cuando ella solía jugar en el jardín con su adorada mascota, un pequeño Siberiano de pelaje blanco y de tan solo un par de meses de edad. Adoraba a ese perrito, era su único y mejor amigo. 

Cuando pequeña ella era muy tímida, por lo que no tenía amigos, los únicos conocidos de ella eran los pequeños que asistían a la misma escuela, pero ellos no eran nada parecido a un amigo. Lo más que hacían cuando estaban cerca de ella era molestarla por su ancha frente y su peculiar color de cabello, o simplemente ignorarla. En esa época su único y fiel compañero era el pequeño Can, regalo de su querido padre, actualmente fallecido.

Pero uno de esos días, cuando se hallaba en el pasto abrazada a su pequeña mascota, pudo notar como estaba siendo observada detenidamente por un par de ojos negros que se asomaban minuciosamente por un espacio entre los arbustos que separaban las dos casas. Se asusto mucho al principio, incluso pensó en gritar, pero al ver que el pequeño terminaba de sacar la cabeza por aquel espacio y le hacía señas de que guardara silencio, decidió calmarse, pero aun así estaba algo asustada...

Aun estando abrazada a su mascota vio como el niño terminaba de pasar su cuerpo por aquel espacio, apretó más a su perrito al ver que este se acercaba a ella, que aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Denuevo iba a gritar al verlo tan cerca, pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que fuera a hacerle algo malo, pero eso nunca pasó...

Sintió como el niño retiraba su mano por completo, abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con dos pozos negros, dejándola hipnotizada un par de segundos, a su corta edad jamás había visto una mirada tan profunda como aquella, sentía que podría quedarse así por siempre...

El pequeño al verla tan distraída movió frente a su rostro su mano para ver si reaccionaba, logrando que la niña parpadeara un par de veces y moviera sus labios de una forma extraña, como intentando decir algo, cosa que por supuesto no logró. 

_-Oye... ¿estás bien?- _preguntó algo extrañado.

_-... ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Qu-quien e-eres?- _preguntó tímidamente, reaccionando al fin.

_-B-bueno yo... estaba mirando y bueno... pues... este... ¡Quería saber cuál era su nombre!- _dijo señalando al pequeño animal. Se notaba que el niño estaba nervioso, tal vez no había pensado que explicación daría antes de cruzar el límite que separaba ambos hogares...

_-E-el... se llama... Yanyan... - _dijo bajando la mirada apenada, creyendo que nuevamente se burlarían de ella por aquel nombre 

_-Es un lindo nombre- _dijo de inmediato, ante la notoria sorpresa de la pequeña. Este sonrió al verla así, logrando provocar un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la niña_. -¿Puedo tomarlo?- _preguntó mirándolo.

_-¡C-claro!- _respondió animada, tendiéndole al animalito y mostrándole una radiante sonrisa. El muchacho estiró sus brazos para tomarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa de la niña se quedó estático, era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, incluso se atrevía a pensar que era aun más adorable que la de su propia madre... 

Reaccionó al sentir el suave pelaje del animal en sus manos, desvió forzosamente la mirada de aquellos ojos color jade para centrarse en el cachorro que tenía en brazos, este apenas se acercó al él comenzó a mover su colita frenéticamente e intentar acercarse a su rostro para poder lamerlo, el niño intentó evitarlo, pero la insistencia del cachorro provocó que cayera al suelo sentado, dejando así que este pasara su lengua por donde quisiera. 

Puso una mueca de asco al sentir la lengua del animal en su boca, lo apartó un poco para comprobar que lo había dejado todo babeado... Se sintió molesto, pero se detuvo al escuchar una leve risita por parte de la pequeña que estaba frente a él, la molestia que sintió se fue tan pronto como llegó... 

_-Le agradas... y mucho- _dijo feliz, con una sonrisa aun más amplia que la anterior, dejando al pequeño embobado._ –Oye, aun no me dices cual es tu nombre- _le dijo con su melodiosa voz, mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Y-yo... mi nombre es... Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke- _dijo desviando la mirada_ -¿Y tú?... digo... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura ¡Mucho gusto!-_ dijo feliz, extendiéndole su mano. Sasuke correspondió al saludo y sonrió. Permanecieron así un tiempo, mirándose ambos a los ojos, pero unos gritos provenientes del interior de la casa interrumpieron el contacto visual, los dos niños dirigieron su mirada a la entrada del hogar de Sakura. 

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada interrogante a la niña, aun con el cachorro en brazos, pero esta solo le devolvió una mirada preocupada, más que asustada. 

Tomó al animal de sus brazos sin aviso y se dirigió corriendo a un rincón apartado del jardín, dejando al cachorro junto a unos arbustos. Sasuke la miraba sorprendido, pudo ver como le decía algo al animalito y le acariciaba la cabecita, este después de eso se escabulló por entre los arbustos para perderse así de vista. Vio como Sakura se dirigía a él corriendo, al llegar a su lado lo tomó de la mano para que se levantara, lo arrastró hasta el lugar por el que se había pasado hacia su hogar y con nerviosismo le dijo_ –Será mejor que te vallas, si te encuentra aquí nos meteremos en problemas-._

Lo empujo hacia el espacio entre los arbustos, pero notó como el chico se resistía a su empuje.

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me tengo que ir?- _preguntó confundido, ya con medio cuerpo al otro lado del jardín.

_-¡Por favor! ¡Debes irte!-_ le rogó la pequeña. Sasuke sintió algo extraño en el pecho al ver la mirada tan asustada de la niña. _-¡Vete!-_ exclamó con insistencia.

_-...Está bien, pero prometo que nos volveremos a ver y que me explicarás que es lo que pasa- _le dijo con mucha seriedad, a pesar de corta edad._ –... Después de todo... somos amigos_- dijo antes de pasar por completo su cuerpo hacia el otro lado del jardín, no sin antes ver un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la pelirosa. 

Luego de eso volvió a asomar su cabeza con cautela, al igual que la primera vez, para ver que era lo que tenía tan nerviosa a la pequeña. Volvió a escuchar gritos provenientes de la casa, apenas pudo descifrar frases como_ "¡Sakura donde estás!", "¡Dónde escondiste a ese maldito animal!" _o_ "¡Ya verás cuando te encuentre!". _

Se sorprendió al escuchar tales cosas, y más aun al ver salir de la casa a una mujer alta y con el cabello de un rosa muy pálido, llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo, provocando que sus atributos se marcaran de forma exagerada, este le llegaba a medio muslo, también traía puestos unos zapatos negros de tacón, mas bien solo uno de ellos, ya que el otro lo tenía en su mano izquierda. A simple vista se podía apreciar que este tenía una extraña mancha de color marrón en la parte delantera. 

Se rió mentalmente, la mujer había pisado popo de perro... Aunque poco o nada duró su diversión al notar que la mujer se veía más que furiosa... 

La pequeña niña se dirigió corriendo a donde estaba la mujer y la escuchó decirle con mucho nerviosismo _-¿Qué sucede mamá? ¿Porqué me buscabas?- _preguntó mirando hacia sus pies

Lo que vino después provocó que Sasuke quedara pasmado, la escena que vio ante sus ojos hizo que en lo más profundo de su corazón surgiera una incontrolable furia...

La mujer había abofeteado de una forma salvaje a la pequeña, provocando que esta se precipitara al suelo con un golpe seco. Después de eso se acercó a la niña que estaba tirada en el suelo para tomarla de un brazo y levantarla con agresividad. _-¡¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames mamá!! ¡¡Me enferma que lo hagas!!-_ gritó mientras zarandeaba a la pequeña.

Sakura aun se encontraba aturdida por el golpe cuando su madre la levantó del suelo, pero reaccionó al oír sus gritos. _–Y-yo... lo siento... –_ susurró, derramando gruesas lágrimas e intentando acallar los sollozos. 

_-¡Ya deja de llorar de una maldita vez!- _gritó arrastrando a la niña al interior de la casa_ -Me dirás ahora donde rayos está ese animal. Esta es la última vez que tolero algo como esto- _dijo tironeando el delgado brazo de la pelirosa_. -¡Habla!- _exclamó con impaciencia 

_-N-no se... donde está... parase ser que... escapó-_ dijo entrecortadamente, limpiando sus lágrimas con nerviosismo.

_-Más te vale que sea así, porque si me estás mintiendo ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás!-_ gritó lo último acercando su rostro al de la niña _–Ahora vas a ir adentro y limpiarás el regalo de despedida que dejó tu maldita mascota. ¡Y más te vale que no le digas nada a tu padre cuando regrese!- _amenazó, tirando de la niña al interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

Dos ojos negros desmesuradamente abiertos seguían mirando aquella puerta por la que habían desaparecido... No sabía como es que se quedó quieto al ver tales escenas... tal vez por lo que le había dicho Sakura antes de que la mujer apareciese. _"Será mejor que te vallas, si te encuentra aquí nos meteremos en problemas". _

A él no le importaba que se pudiera meter en problemas, pero no le agradaba la idea de que la situación de Sakura empeorara por su culpa. Además, poco o nada podía hacer contra esa mujer... 

Pudo sentir como algo se movía junto a él, era Yanyan. Lo tomó en sus brazos y le acarició la cabecita, mientras recordaba lo que había dicho la madre de la pelirosa. Si ella volvía a ver al cachorro Sakura correría peligro, y lo último que quería era ver como era golpeada nuevamente. La única opción que le quedaba era llevarse al animalito a su hogar y pedirle a su madre que le dejara quedárselo, dudaba mucho que se negara, al contrario, sería la más feliz en recibirlo, ya que esta amaba a los cachorritos...

Y ya con solo haber visto una vez a aquella mujer, madre de Sakura, podía asegurar con todas sus fuerzas que le odiaba más que a nada. Recordar como su enorme palma se estrellaba contra la pálida mejilla de la pequeña pelirosa sin ninguna consideración le provocó un temblor en el cuerpo, a causa de la furia que sentía...

Se levantó con Yanyan en brazos, no sin sentirse frustrado por no poder hacer nada por su nueva amiga, más que solo cuidarle a su mascota. Se encaminó al interior de su hogar, siendo recibido de inmediato con un beso por parte de su madre, quien miró sorprendida al animalito.

_-Sasuke-chan ¿De dónde sacaste a esta preciosidad?-_ dijo enternecida mientras acariciaba al cachorrito.

_-Mamá... ¿Puedo quedarme con él?-_ pregunto con seriedad. 

_-Oh, pero claro que sí-_ dijo algo extrañada por la actitud de su hijo _–Además, esta noche iba a decirle a tu padre que necesitaríamos un perro guardián para cuando saliéramos de casa. Pero no será necesario, ya que has traído a uno muy bonito-_ exclamó emocionada, a la vez que jugaba con el cachorro. _–Y dime... ¿Ya tiene nombre?-_ preguntó ilusionada.

_-Si... se llama... Yanyan-_ dijo recordando el nombre.

_-¿Yanyan?-_ preguntó su madre curiosa _–¿Y ese nombre qué significa?- _

_-Aun no lo sé... –_ dijo algo ausente, tendiéndole el cachorro a su madre, esta lo miró extrañada. Sasuke lo notó y se apresuró a decir _–En cuento sepa bien el significado te lo diré- _

_-Esta bien amor-_ dijo regalándole una de sus sonrisas. Sasuke se quedó viéndola absorto, le recordaba tanto a cierta pelirosa. Esa hermosa sonrisa sustituida por una mueca de miedo y gruesas lágrimas...

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar alejar esos recuerdos. Su madre volvió a mirarlo extrañada ante su actitud, por lo que se apresuró a decir_ –Debe tener hambre, ¿Porqué no le das algo de leche o alguna otra cosa?- _

_-Tienes razón, ahora mismo le doy de comer-_ dijo volviendo a mostrar su característica sonrisa y acercando su rostro al de su pequeño hijo. Le besó dulcemente en la mejilla, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina con Yanyan en brazos.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, posando su mano en la mejilla besada por su madre y agachando la mirada. No podía imaginarse como sería si ese beso fuese sustituido por la cruel bofetada que recibió Sakura por su madre. 

Presionó sus dedos contra su mejilla y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Definitivamente, jamás podría imaginarse a su querida madre actuando como aquella horrible bruja...

Continuará...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

eeem bueno... ahora que terminé el primer capi, puedo decir que definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con la noticia xd... pero insisto!! El "hecho de la vida real" se verá más adelante ;P

Bueno... espero sinceramente que les haya gustado : )

Y claro, la continuación de esta historia dependerá únicamente de ustedes, ya que yo tengo listas las ideas de los siguientes capis 

Solo deben dejarme un review y decirme si quieren que continúe esto xD y claro si tienen alguna sugerencia / critica (sin pasar a ofender claro) / opinión / amenaza ( o.o ) / felicitación / o cualquier cosa solo deben dejar un review 

Ya saben que me emociono mucho con sus bellos reviews y que claro me animan mas de lo que ustedes creen a seguir xP

¡Convénzanme de que les gusto si quieren conti! 

Yap... sin entretenerlos más (?) me despido con muchos abrazos y besotes para cada uno de ustedes... que tengan una linda semana! ;D

PD: _pss pss recuerden dejarme un review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

-

hola!

Lamento mucho la demora que ha tenido la actualización de este fic… pero esque si no era una cosa era la otra y no podía subir el capi 2 :S perdón…

Pero ya me e puesto en campaña con mis tres fics, habrá actualización para todos y en orden…

El próximo capi a actualizar será: 11 – Un secuestro un amor

Después: 2 – Wherever you are

Y después nuevamente este y será así hasta que terminen :)

--

Espero q este capi les guste… a mi me gustó como quedo T-T así q espero de verdad que a ustedes también les guste…

Disfruten!! -

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

**Capítulo 2º**

... Tan solo tenían ocho meses de noviazgo, pero se conocían y querían desde que tenían apenas 6 años...

--.--.--

Pasó un tiempo desde la mudanza de los Uchiha, y la amistad de los dos pequeños había crecido enormemente desde su primer encuentro, ahora siempre que el pequeño Sasuke podía cruzar su jardín e ir al de Sakura lo hacía. Se habían tomado un enorme cariño. Además de que el pelinegro había notado que la pequeña siempre estaba sola en el jardín de su casa, nunca la veía salir ni tampoco estar con amigas, es por eso que iba a visitarla tan seguido, además de que algo dentro de él le insistía en ir a verla.

No volvieron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado en su primer encuentro, Sasuke la había ido a ver al día siguiente en cuanto noto desde la ventana de su habitación que la mujer, madre de Sakura, había salido de su casa con un tipo extraño y sin la niña. Había tomado en brazos al cachorrito y había corrido hasta llegar al extremo de los hogares, cruzándolo y encontrando ahí a la pelirrosa. Habían hablado normalmente hasta que Sasuke comenzó a preguntarle sobre lo del día anterior, Sakura se había puesto más triste que nerviosa y la sonrisa que le había estado mostrando desapareció, le dijo que por favor no se preocupara y que lo olvidara.

Sasuke le había insistido en que eso no estaba bien y que debería decirle a alguien más sobre las cosas que esa mujer le hacía. La pelirrosa volvió a insistir en que lo olvidara, además de que dudaba que volviera a pasar algo así. Sasuke había dejado de insistir, además de que no le gustaba la mirada triste que mostraba la pequeña cada vez que hablaban de eso.

Así pasaron los meses, ellos seguían viéndose, ahora no solo en el jardín de la casa de la pelirrosa, también solían salir los dos junto a la madre del Uchiha al parque cercano a sus casas. La señora Mikoto le había tomado mucho cariño a la pequeña desde el primer momento en que Sasuke la llevó a su casa, era una niña tan dulce.

Desde ese momento Sakura fue bienvenida en el hogar del pelinegro, los padres de este la recibían con gusto y sin problemas, el señor Fugaku ya se había acostumbrado a ver a ambos pequeños correr por los pasillos mientras leía el periódico, y hasta Itachi, cada vez que se topaba con ellos, les revolvía el cabello a ambos de forma cariñosa antes de seguir con sus cosas.

Era en ese lugar donde la pelirrosa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Y nunca hubo problema con eso de parte de la familia de la pequeña, ya que sus padres casi nunca se encontraban en casa.

El padre de Sakura trabajaba la mayor parte del día, y siempre regresaba muy tarde y agotado. Él adoraba a su hija, eso era algo que no podría dudarse, siempre que volvía a su hogar iba directo al jardín para encontrarse con su pequeña hija, la cual conocía el horario de llegada de su padre y siempre le esperaba por las noches. El hombre la abrazaba en cuanto llegaba junto a ella y después de saludarse cariñosamente entraban a casa, para así cenar juntos mientras hablaban de trivialidades y al final él poder llevarla a su cama, arroparla y darle las buenas noches de siempre antes de irse a dormir él también. Por las mañanas no se veían, él salía muy temprano a trabajar y no pasaba por la habitación de su hija para no despertarla.

Con su madre era distinto, muy distinto. La relación que llevaba con su hija era pésima. No le prestaba atención más que para regañarla o maltratarla, aunque eso lo tenía muy bien oculto. Su esposo no sospechaba nada de eso, más sabía que la mujer no apreciaba a su hija y él siempre trato de darle el cariño que le faltó por parte de su madre. Esta no la había querido desde el momento en que se entero que la estaba esperando. Para ella eso fue un embarazo no deseado, no estaba en sus planes.

No pudo deshacerse del bebé únicamente porque su esposo descubrió que estaba embarazada, y no le convenía hacerlo porque así perdería todo lo que había conseguido con él.

Cuando la bebé nació, su madre apenas se preocupaba de ella, no la alimentaba como debería hacerlo y eso terminó provocando que Sakura fuera una niña débil y enfermiza. Era su padre quien más se ocupaba de ella en cuanto tenía algún tiempo libre. Su madre se la pasaba saliendo y gastando dinero.

Sakura a sus 6 años ya había aprendido a cuidarse y estar sola. Se preparaba emparedados cuando su madre no llegaba a preparar la comida y comía lo que necesitaba en la cena con su padre. Ella también iba a la escuela sola por las mañanas y volvía también sola. A su madre no le importaba el peligro que pudiera correr y su padre no sabía de eso. Él pensaba que era la mujer quien llevaba y traía de vuelta a su hija de la escuela. La pequeña nunca se lo dijo por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle su madre.

Aunque eso había cambiado. Desde que Sasuke ingresó en la misma escuela comenzaron a irse juntos en la compañía de la señora Mikoto. En el regreso a casa era igual, y muchas veces, cuando la pelirrosa notaba que su madre no estaba, esta se iba directamente a la casa de los Uchiha y comía con ellos.

Así fue durante los primeros tres años. Sasuke y Sakura se habían vuelto inseparables, tanto que parecían uno la prolongación del otro. El pelinegro la defendía en la escuela de los niños que molestaban siempre a la pelirrosa y ya había tenido riñas con ellos, llegando incluso a los golpes en algunas ocasiones, provocando que el pequeño se fuera con más de alguna sanción. La pelirrosa le insistía en que no prestara atención a ellos, pero Sasuke, aunque quisiera, no podía evitarlo.

También el moreno se había vuelto muy popular, no solo por su buen rendimiento e la escuela, sino que también porque era un niño muy lindo. Pero esto no provocó que se alejara de la pelirrosa.

Todo iba bien, para Sakura esos fueron uno de los años más felices que había vivido, hasta que llegó ese día, el día en que la pequeña perdió una parte de ella, de su corazón. Su padre había muerto cuando tenía apenas 9 años.

Estaba nevando, era finales de Diciembre, cuando la navidad se acercaba. Como siempre la pequeña estaba esperando a su padre en el jardín de su casa, pero esta vez en compañía de Yanyan, su fiel amigo que con el paso de los años ya se había vuelto enorme, ella siempre agradeció que la familia Uchiha se quedara con él, no soportaba la idea de que el can hubiera tenido que vagar por las calles solo.

Ya era más tarde de lo normal y el padre de la niña no llegaba. Cuando ya no aguantó más el frío, le indicó con una seña al perro que se fuera a su hogar, obedeció de inmediato. Entró en su casa para seguir esperándolo adentro, pero él no llegó en toda la noche. Al otro día Sakura amaneció acostada en el sillón de la sala, se había quedado dormida esperándole. Fue corriendo a su habitación para ver si estaba ahí, pero solo encontró a su madre acostada, sola. Lo pensó mucho antes de decidirse por preguntarle a ella si sabía algo, pero necesitaba saber de él.

La despertó lo más sutilmente posible, la mujer abrió los ojos y soltó un gruñido molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó de mala gana, volteándose para quedar de espaldas a la niña.

-yo… esque… quería saber si… sabia a-algo de mi padre. Esque a-ayer no llegó a casa- dijo tímidamente.

-Ah… es cierto- dijo como recordando algo sin importancia –Ayer llamaron diciendo que le había dado algo, no se qué, y estaba en el hospital- dijo de una forma terriblemente despreocupada y pegando un bostezo. La pequeña abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Intentó contener los sollozos para preguntarle -¿D-donde… está?-

-Pues… en el hospital de Konoha supongo- dijo después de pensar unos segundos.

-¿Cómo puedes…porqué… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- gritó angustiada. Ya no aguantaba más, no pudo evitar gritarle a su madre por la rabia que sentía ante su actitud. Su padre estaba en el hospital… ¡Y ella ni siquiera se había molestado en decírselo!

Se arrepintió al ver como su madre se sentaba en la cama y la miraba furiosa.

-¡¡Cómo te atreves a gritarme!!- exclamó enfadada -¡Deja de molestarme sino quieres que te golpee, lárgate! ¡Quiero dormir!- ordenó con brusquedad.

La pequeña retrocedió unos pasos asustada ante sus gritos, ella tenía intenciones de hacerle daño nuevamente. Aunque en esos momentos el miedo fue opacado por la rabia que sentía ante la situación.

Pero al ver la mirada amenazante de la mujer decidió no abrir la boca, y tragándose toda su rabia se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

La mujer al ver que la niña desaparecía de su vista bufó molesta antes de acomodarse mejor en la espaciosa cama, cerrando los ojos nuevamente para seguir durmiendo.

Mientras, la pequeña seguía corriendo hasta salir de su casa y llegar a la calle, ni siquiera se había preocupado en tomar un abrigo a pesar del frío que hacía afuera. Tenía que ir al hospital y ver a su padre, necesitaba saber como estaba. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al llegar al extremo de la calle calló en cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba el hospital, no conocía las calles y solo conseguiría perderse.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea de no saber que hacer, pero recordó algo, más bien a alguien que podría ayudarla. Regresó corriendo por donde había venido, cruzo por delante de su casa hasta llegar a la puerta de la que estaba junto a ella y tocó el timbre con insistencia a causa de los nervios y la frustración que sentía, ya no podía contener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y los sollozos insistían en salir sin que pudiera contenerlos.

No tardó en salir una mujer joven del hogar, quién al verla en la calle temblando de frío y llorando no dudo en tomarla de inmediato y entrarla con ella a su casa.

-¡Por Dios Sakura!, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras mi niña?- preguntó asustada la señora Uchiha –Estás helada, ven aquí- le dijo arrastrándola hacia la chimenea y arropándola con unas mantas que se encontraban ahí.

-Por favor… ne-necesito… que me ayu-ayude- dijo apenas la pelirrosa mientras Mikoto le frotaba los brazos para darle calor, apenas podía hablar a causa del llanto y eso provocaba que más sollozos se le escaparan.

La señora Mikoto se angustió al verla en tal estado y la abrazó sin pensarlo para así poder calmarla un poco.

-¿Quién era mamá?- preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la sala, se acercaba.

-¡Itachi!- llamó la mujer a su hijo –Algo le pasa a Sakura, no se que es lo que tiene… pero mírala esta muy mal- exclamó afectada.

El chico se acercó de inmediato hasta quedar junto a ellas y miró a la niña preocupado. –Sakura- llamó agachándose a su altura -¿Qué es lo que tienes pequeña?- preguntó acariciándole la cabeza. La niña al sentirlo cerca no dudó en abrazarse a su cuello con fuerza mientras seguía llorando. Itachi correspondió el abrazó y miró a su madre preocupado, esta le devolvió una mirada igual de preocupada, algo grave le debía suceder.

-Mi papá… - susurró la pelirrosa en el cuello del moreno –No se como llegar… por favor… a-ayúdenme- decía entrecortadamente y sin soltarle.

-¿Qué no sabes cómo llegar?- preguntó confundido -¿A dónde? ¿Y qué es lo que le sucedió a tu papá?- volvió a preguntar sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Ella dijo que… es-está en el hospital de Konoha… y no se c-cómo llegar… algo le pasó… anoche no-no llegó a casa… y no se… por-por favor- decía entre sollozos y aumentando el llanto.

No necesitaron oír más, ambos se enviaron una mirada que indicaba que habían entendido qué es lo que sucedía. La señora Mikoto se levantó de inmediato. –Iré a despertar a tu padre- dijo subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

En cuento llegó despertó a su esposo y le explicó todo, este no dudó en levantarse y prepararse para salir de inmediato. La señora Mikoto volvió hacia la sala para ver a la pelirrosa, pero se encontró en el camino con un adormilado Sasuke en pijama, quien se había despertado al oírla pasar corriendo frente a su cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa mamá?- preguntó sobándose los ojos -¿Por qué corres?-

-Sasuke-chan, ve a vestirte, tenemos que salir ahora mismo- dijo su madre.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?- preguntó sin despertar aun completamente.

-Tenemos que acompañar a Sakura al hospital-

Eso bastó para despertar a Sasuke completamente, abrió sus ojos asustado y se agarró a la falda de su madre tirando de ella suavemente. -¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?- preguntaba preocupado y asustado a la vez.

-Tranquilo hijo, ella está bien, está en la sala con tu hermano, tenemos que ir porque su padre está allá. Ve a vestirte rápido- dijo antes de ir en dirección a la sala.

Sasuke no esperó más y corrió hacia su cuarto para vestirse, no tardó ni tres minutos en salir corriendo nuevamente hacia la sala. Bajó las escaleras y ahí la vio, estaba aun en brazos de Itachi y este se había levantado para cubrirla con una chaqueta de él con la ayuda de su madre. Se acercó a paso acelerado hacia ella.

-¡Sakura!- llamó al llegar junto a ella. Iba a seguir llamándola pero su madre se lo impidió haciéndole un gesto de que guardara silencio.

-No grites Sasuke-chan. Se quedó dormida y será mejor que la dejemos así, o sino volverá a ponerse mal si despierta- dijo lo último hacia Itachi. Este asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa, donde ya Fugaku estaba esperando con un semblante de seriedad, aunque en el fondo supieran que estaba igual de preocupado.

-Vamos- dijo Fugaku abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la calle donde se encontraba el auto. La señora Mikoto se sentó junto a su esposo en la parte delantera y sus hijos atrás, Itachi aun con Sakura en sus brazos y Sasuke mirándola más que preocupado. Solo pedía que la pequeña abriera los ojos y le hablara diciéndole que estaba bien.

No tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar al hospital, entraron juntos hasta llegar a recepción y preguntaron por el padre de Sakura.

-Disculpe… el señor Daiki Haruno, ¿Se encuentra en este hospital?- preguntó el señor Uchiha.

-Un momento- le dijo la recepcionista mientras buscaba en la computadora –Si… el señor Daiki Haruno, fue ingresado ayer por la tarde de urgencias, pero… - dijo mirando a los presentes con una mirada que hizo sentir mal a la señora Mikoto – el falleció a la hora de haber ingresado. Lo siento mucho… ahora mismo llamo al Doctor para que hablen con él- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a algún lugar.

No se había percatado de las caras que pusieron los dos adultos ni como el joven que llevaba a la niña en brazos había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente. El más pequeño había quedado confundido, no entendía que es lo que pasaba, aquella mujer había dicho que el papá de Sakura falleció, y eso significaba que…

Se agarró nuevamente a la falda de su madre mientras miraba a Sakura en los brazos de su hermano, asimilando la noticia y lo que significaría para la pequeña… Él conocía más verdades que los demás ahí presentes, y no podía imaginarse que es lo que le esperaba ahora a la pelirrosa…

Su madre lo tomó de la mano con la que sujetaba fuertemente su falda y miró con el corazón oprimido a la niña. Su padre había muerto y ella aun no se había enterado porque se encontraba dormida a causa del llanto anterior…

Si había quedado así de afectada con solo saber que estaba en el hospital, no podía imaginarse como reaccionaría en cuanto despertara y supiera que había muerto…

-

-

-

Continuará…

-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-

Ojala les haya gustado

La idea del próximo capi ya esta lista al igual que estaba la de este xD

Así q solo hay q esperar a que actualice los otros dos para subir el tres de este :)

Recuerden también… que si quieren actualización de este fic solo déjenme un review para saber q les gusta y quieren que lo siga … cualquier cosa es bienvenida… sugerencias, criticas, amenazas, etc etc etc

Besos cuídense!!

Y nos vemos en Un secuestro y un amor! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

-

**Hola! **

**Siento mucho la demora de la actualización, pero ahora intentaré subir capis a mis tres fics aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones. No desperdiciaré estas semanas libres que tengo, aunque el calor siga intentado dejarme postrada en el sillón sin ninguna posibilidad de pensar en más de dos frases coherentes. Disfruten el capi! ^^**

**Declaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia y su contenido, que está hecha sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

**Capítulo 3º**

... Tan solo tenían ocho meses de noviazgo, pero se conocían y querían desde que tenían apenas 6 años...

-

----.----.----

-

Después de haber recibido la mala noticia de que el señor Haruno había muerto, los hermanos Uchiha se fueron junto a la pelirrosa hacia los asientos mientras sus padres hablaban con el Doctor.

Les habían dicho que el hombre había muerto por una trombosis, y que probablemente había sido causada por el exceso de trabajo y el mal cuidado que tenía el señor Daiki consigo mismo. Los padres Uchiha quedaron sorprendidos con esto, no se lo esperaban. Ellos no conocían al padre de Sakura ya que nunca le veían, y era porque siempre se encontraba trabajando y volvía a su hogar solo para ver a su hija un momento y luego irse a dormir.

Ahora lo comprendían.

Lo único que faltaba en esos momentos era despertar a la pequeña y darle la trágica noticia, pero no sabían como hacerlo…

-

----.----.----.----.----

-

La familia Uchiha se encontraba de regreso a su hogar, los padres iban en la parte delantera del automóvil en un completo silencio, la señora Mikoto tenía la mirada gacha y una expresión de lástima que pocas veces era vista en su mirada, Fugaku se encontraba con la mirada en el camino, pero con un semblante de seriedad aun más marcado que de costumbre. Los hermanos iban en la parte trasera, Itachi con la vista perdida en el paisaje, al contrario que su hermano, Sasuke, quien tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido y miraba sus puños, los cuales apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos ya estaban blancos por la presión. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-¿Por qué nos fuimos?...- preguntó el Uchiha menor después de unos minutos sin poder contenerse más -¿Por qué la dejamos sola?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola a sus padres.

-Sasuke-chan…- dijo su madre volteándose en su asiento y mirándolo –No podíamos estar más tiempo en el hospital…- intentó explicar –El horario de visitas ya se había terminado… y tu padre debe ir a trabajar mañana… por favor hijo- dijo al ver que el ceño de Sasuke se contraía aun más –Además, Sakura-chan estaba dormida y no podíamos hacer nada más por ella… te prometo que mañana después de la escuela iremos a visitarla… ¿Qué dices hijo?- preguntó en un intento de calmar al pequeño.

-¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana!- explotó parándose en su asiento y acercándose a su madre – ¡Tú la viste mamá! ¡Tú viste como estaba! ¡Como gritaba!- exclamó alterado -¡Yo no quiero dejarla sola! ¡No para que le sigan inyectando esas cosas en los brazos! ¡¡Si ustedes necesitaban irse entonces yo…!!-

-Ya basta Sasuke…- cortó su hermano con seriedad. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, él nunca le hablaba en ese tono. –Siéntate de una vez- ordenó en el mismo tono de voz. Sasuke le obedeció, pero con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a apretar sus puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente.

-Ya oíste a mamá- dijo suavizando el tono de voz. El pequeño se volteó a verlo dolido, nadie quería escucharlo, nadie quería entender que no podía dejar a Sakura sola, y menos en ese momento… -Estaba dormida Sasuke, no podíamos seguir ahí- volvió a explicar Itachi, Sasuke dejó de mirarlo y fijó su vista en la ventana, ya no quería oír más –Mañana yo mismo te llevaré a verla- dijo llamando la atención de su hermanito –Además… alguien debe llevarla a su casa- murmuró lo último más para sí mismo. Mikoto miró a su hijo mayor entendiendo a qué se refería. Sasuke también lo entendía… aunque el resto de su familia no lo supiera, eso era lo que al él más le preocupaba…

La madre de Sakura. Esa mujer no se molestaría en ir a buscar a su hija al hospital si esque se llegaba a enterar de que estaba allí. Es más, ella ya no se molestaría por nada que tuviera que ver con Sakura, ahora que su padre había muerto ya no habría nadie que cuidara realmente de la pelirrosa… estaría sola en esa casa.

-

----.----.----.----.----

-

_1 mes después…_

-Mamá, iré a ver a Sakura- había dicho el pequeño Sasuke una de las tantas tardes en las que volvía de la escuela, por enésima vez sin Sakura acompañándole. En su tono de voz había dejado a las claras que no aceptaría réplica alguna.

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas sin tener noticias de ella. La pequeña no iba a la escuela ni salía más a jugar al jardín de su casa por las tardes… y él definitivamente no aguantaba más. Su madre le había convencido la última docena de veces de que no era una buena idea ir a esa casa aun, ya que la madre de Sakura se la pasaba en ella con compañías poco apropiadas según la señora Uchiha. La mujer no salía casi nunca de su casa, ahora que su marido ya no estaba no había de quién esconderse según pensaba el pequeño Sasuke.

Estaba más que preocupado por su amiga, en ese momento no sabia cómo se encontraba ni si necesitaba ayuda o algo. Después de que la habían dejado en su casa él y su hermano al día siguiente de lo sucedido en el hospital no la había vuelto a ver, y ya no lo soportaba. Más aun sumándole lo angustiado que se sintió al ver a Sakura ese día en el hospital, estaba ojerosa, pálida y aun no había dejado de llorar completamente, pero al menos ya no pegaba alaridos llamando a su papá pidiéndole que la viniera a buscar, que no la dejara sola con su madre.

Desde ese día había estado esperando por horas en la división de los dos jardines a que la niña apareciese como siempre por la puerta trasera de su casa después de que ambos volvieran de la escuela. Más nunca la veía asomarse siquiera por la ventana y día a día la angustia e impotencia se intensificaban.

Ahora ya se había decidido, iría a esa casa y vería a Sakura aunque tuviera que ordenarle a Yanyan contener a la mujer esa mientras subía a su cuarto.

-Sasuke-chan… hijo- había intentado denuevo su madre, pero no le vio caso continuar nuevamente al ver la seriedad y determinación en los ojos de su pequeño, esta vez ni su padre podría retenerlo. –Está bien… pero iré contigo- dijo sonriéndole. Lo que no podía permitir era que su hijo estuviera solo en una casa donde entraban desconocidos a diario.

-Gracias mamá- dijo apresuradamente mientras salía corriendo a la salida de su casa.

La mujer sonrió mientras se levantaba para seguir a su hijo, una ves estuvieron en la salida de su hogar, escucharon unas voces que detuvo a ambos pelinegros. Provenían de la casa contigua a la de ellos, la de Sakura. Ambos se quedaron atentos a ellas a la espera de comprobar si la que reía en ese momento era o no la madre de la pelirrosa.

Así era. La extravagante mujer, con sus ropas tan ajustadas y diminutas según la señora Mikoto y su pelo rosa pálido sujeto en un moño alto, estaba saliendo de su casa justo en ese momento, junto a un hombre alto, de tez pálida y cabello castaño claro. Llevaba un elegante traje de corbata y su cabello parecía estar peinado con gel. A simple vista se apreciaba que el hombre era joven, no tenía más de treinta y cinco años.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma!- reía con fuerza Haruka, apegándose más al hombre -No puedes tener un hijo tan grande siendo tú tan joven y apuesto- dijo lo último de forma muy sugerente y entrecerrando sus ojos azules. El hombre rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-No eres quien para decirme eso- exclamó divertido –tú también tienes una hija y esta no es mucho más pequeña que el mio. Y bien que tienes los mismo años que yo- dijo riéndose.

-Ay por favor no me lo recuerdes- exclamó dejando de lado el tono divertido –No soporto a esa niña, y eso tú lo sabes bien, así que deja de mencionarla cuando estemos juntos, o si no pensaré que estás más interesado en ella que en mí- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida y volteando el rostro al lado contrario.

-No digas estupideces mujer- dijo aún divertido. Tomó el rostro de ella y lo volteó hacia él –Aquí la única mujer de mi interés eres tú- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella –Si menciono a tu hija es solo porque tiene casi la misma edad que el mio, y no estaría mal hacer que se conocieran. Los dos son pequeños todavía, pero más adelante podrían llevarse muy bien ¿No lo crees?- preguntó. Aunque no dejó que Haruka contestara, ya que enterró su boca en la de ella en un apasionado beso que los dejó a ambos jadeando.

Aún así Haruka no contestó, parecía haberse quedado pensativa con lo último dicho por el hombre. Luego, de improvisto, soltó una carcajada para después robarle otro beso al hombre. –Ya vámonos- dijo sonriendo una ves se separó de él.

Se subieron a un auto negro, muy elegante, que estaba aparcado al frente del hogar. El auto encendió con un suave ronroneo y se alejó del lugar.

Sasuke y su madre se habían quedado esperando a que se fueran mientras escuchaban lo que decían. Al pelinegro no le gusto para nada el comentario de aquel hombre sobre la pelirrosa, pero lo ignoró por el momento y se acercó corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa de Sakura, con su madre detrás de él.

Tocó el timbre con insistencia, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Después de diez minutos de insistir, no pudo aguantar más y volvió corriendo a su casa.

-¿Sasuke-chan que haces?- preguntó su madre confundida al verlo correr hacia el jardín de su hogar. Lo vio agacharse junto a los arbustos que dividían las dos propiedades y desaparecer entre medio de ellos -¡Sasuke!- exclamó al no verlo. Corrió hacia donde había visto desaparecer a su hijo y lo volvió a llamar.

Se sorprendió al ver su cabeza salir por los helechos y mirarla impaciente.

-Sakura no saldrá de casa mamá- exclamó ansioso –Yo mismo entraré a buscarla- dijo desapareciendo nuevamente.

-¡Sasuke-chan espera! ¡No puedes…!- pero no pudo continuar al ver que su hijo volvía a desaparecer. No iba a dejarlo entrar solo en esa casa, así que decidida se agachó y cruzó hacia el otro jardín por donde había visto hacerlo a su hijo, no sin cierta dificultad debido a su tamaño. -¡Ugh!- exclamó una vez pudo cruzar, se le habían enredado algunas ramitas en el cabello y ahora intentaba desenredárselo con una mano mientras se quitaba algunas hojas y la tierra de la falda que traía puesta con la otra. –Ya no estoy para este tipo de cosas… - murmuró para si mientras terminaba de levantarse.

Caminó hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, que para su sorpresa estaba abierta, y entró al hogar mirando a ambos lados en busca de su hijo. – ¡Sasuke-chan!- llamó al no verlo en la sala ni en la cocina, las cuales estaban bastante desordenadas y sucias para su gusto. Iba a entrar a las habitaciones de la planta baja para seguir buscándolo, pero un grito de su hijo llamándola desde el segundo piso hizo que corriera hacia las escaleras y las subiera en un suspiro. Se movió rápidamente hacia donde seguía escuchado a su hijo llamándola.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a su hijo con el brazo estirado en un intento de abrirla antes que ella. Lo vio a la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Angustiada se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo tomó de los hombros.

-¡Sasuke..!-

-¡Mamá!- exclamó el niño interrumpiéndola -¡Mamá mira a Sakura!- gritó angustiado -¡No se despierta! ¡No sé qué le pasa!- exclamó tomando a su madre del brazo y empujándola hacia la cama que estaba junto a la ventana de aquel cuarto.

La mujer obedeció a su hijo confundida y se acercó a la cama de la pelirrosa, la cual se encontraba acostada en ella con un aspecto muy deteriorado. Estaba despeinada, pálida y con unas ojeras muy marcadas.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó Mikoto asustada, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la zarandeó suavemente en un intento de despertarla. Se veía tan débil que apenas y se atrevió a moverla. No lo pensó mucho cuando tomó las frazadas de la cama de la niña y la arropó con estas. La levantó en brazos y se acercó a la puerta con ella. –Vamos hijo- le dijo al niño, el cual la miraba ansioso a ella y a la niña. Lo tomó de la mano y junto a ambos niños bajo las escaleras.

La puerta delantera estaba cerrada, así que tendría que volver a salir por el jardín y cruzar aquellos arbustos.

-

-

Continuará…

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-

**Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora.**

**Se que posiblemente no me merezco un review por su parte debido a la demora que ha tenido este capítulo. Pero se los agradecería infinitamente si me dejaran uno ahora :)**

**Recuerden… sin ellos simplemente no tengo inspiración. Son el alimento para mi cerebro, y con hambre nada ni nadie puede trabajar T-T Además de que son tan lindos x3**

**Espero que el calor no me deje tan inútil, ya que ahora dispongo plenamente del tiempo suficiente para actualizar mis fics ^^**

**Seguiré con el orden que había mencionado antes. Por tanto ahora la actualización siguiente será de "Un secuestro y un amor".**

**:)**

**Que tengan una linda semana!**

**-**

**PD: he subido un adelanto en mi profile de un posible fic que publique más adelante :) me gustaría que pasaran a hecharle un ojo haber que tal... si les gusta de seguro me animo a publicarlo ^^**


End file.
